Not Possible?
by Syrene the Silver Angel
Summary: A new face joins the group when a new time traveller is discovered. but things get complicated when they find out their new friend isn't quite human and a certain demon discovers he has a heart.
1. Chapter 1

Me: disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me!

Inuyasha: oh, that was professional.

Me: Thanks!

Inuyasha: …and she whines to those hobbit guys about sarcasm…

* * *

**Part 1 ---And then there were 2---**

How was she going to explain this one? Then again, how _exactly_ do you explain _anything _to that mutt? He'd just over react, as usual, and they'd all just ignore him. Poor hot-headed git.

A gentle tap on the shoulder brought Kagome back to the Bone Eaters well. She turned to her new friend. The tall girl was the same age as she was, but much more advanced as far as school went. She would be graduating this year. That was due to her home schooling. The only reason she was going to public high school now was so she would qualify for a good university. The rich orphan was her new room mate.

"Now where to Kagome?" the gorgeous girl asked.

Kagome sighed. "This way, Aryna. Hopefully Inuyasha won't try to kill you."

Aryna laughed. "I'd like to see him try!"

-:-:-:-:-

Inuyasha's ear twitched. He glanced over his shoulder at the forest (you all know what I'm talking about, I assume).

"Kagome's back."

Shippo looked up from his food and also looked at the forest. "I don't see her."

Inuyasha hit the little fox demon over the head. "I didn't say she was here, did I?"

Now Shippo was mumbling to himself about how stupid Inuyasha was, Miroku was off flirting with the village women, and Sango was napping. Kirara jumped up onto the half demon's shoulder and licked his face.

Then the smell hit him.

It wasn't just Kagome's scent anymore. There was also a mix of lavender, cherry blossoms, and chocolate. It wasn't human, whatever it was, but it came from Kagome's world (thus, the chocolate). Inuyasha frowned. Kirara wasn't bothered by it, so he saw no reason to go and investigate. Instead he stood, disgruntling Kirara, and waited, ready for anything.

-:-:-:-:-

As always, Sesshomaru wandered. He roamed a wasteland now, with his little 'mafia' trailing behind him. A flock of ravens soared overhead, and Jakken said, "Look, my Lord, the ravens-"

"Don't they fly alone?" Rin interrupted the…frog demon (is he a frog demon? If not, please tell me what he is!).

Sesshomaru 'humph-ed' and turned away, when Tokijin started to quiver. The dog demon frowned. Tenseiga was sensitive to Tetseiga, but Tokijin was aloof. It didn't answer to anyone or anything, except the battle Sesshomaru put it through.

But if Tokijin reacted, it must be important.

-:-:-:-:-

Kouga came to a sudden halt, causing his men to accidentally walk into or past him. He whirled around and left his men in his dust. The hunt could wait. His woman was near.

* * *

I don't think i spelt Tokijin wrong and is Jakken a frog demon?? I really don't know... 

Inuyasha: Duh, you didn't make the show, remember?

me: oh, shut it, dog boy!

inuyasha: hey, watch what you say! who's the one with the shiney, pointy sword?

me:...oh, thats origonal...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...thank goodness!

Inu: Hey! Is that suppose to mean something?

me: Make of it what you will, my lovely doggie friend.

Inu: We're friends?

--------------------------

Part 2

Aryna stayed behind Kagome as they walked to a small village to meet Kagomes' friends. She couldn't wait!Finally, she was in a world she belonged to. It must be better than being hunted by the government, right?

Of course, these friends of Kagomes' could cause a few problems. How was she going to tell them she was a timetrader, of both present and feudal japan? She hadn't even told Kagome yet, and the demons here would definatly see, or smell rather, that she was something different.

-:-:-:-:-

Kouga was the first to reach Kagome and the first to meet her new friend. The wolf didn't even accknowledge Aryna's presence until the girl brushed passed him, voicing her plan to go ahead of her friend. Kouga seemed started at seeing her and followed both girls silently until they came accross everyone's favorite half demon. Only then did Kouga find his voice, but he didn't direct it at Aryna.

He turned to kagome and asked, "Is this mutt _still _following you arround?"

"Hey, watch what you say, wolf-boy!" Aryna, once again, passed the group by, not voicing her movements to Kagome this time. Inuyasha saw her, but wasn't aas quiet as Kouga had been. "Who are you?"

Aryna stopped in mid-step, turned and gave Kagome a questioning look. The girl nodded solemnly and Aryna smiled slightly.

"I'm Aryna, a friend of Kagomes'."

"HUH?" the statement was shared by the two canine-related demons, while Shippo jumped up on Kagomes shoulder.

"How'd she get here?" The little fox demon asked Kagome.

Aryna looked as though she was just barely keeping laughter at bay as Inuyasha doubled the pressure on poor Kagome. "Did you give her a shard of the shikon jewel?" the dog demanded, pointing an accusing finger.

"A shikon-what?" Aryna asked. She had never heard of the said jewel, but she knew of some other interesting things. Now she was laughing. A shikon jewel shard? What would that do for her?

Inuyasha glarred at her.

"No I did not, as you can plainly see." said Kagome, now angry at Inuyasha. Kouga seemed to be nothing more than an empty shell on the side lines, taking in the scene before him, slipping closer to the new girl. Something about her intrigue him, and he was going to find out what.

Inuyasha scowled in a child-like manner and stalked back towards the village, passing very close to Aryna and giving her a calculating look. Kagome sighed and shook her head before following him, linking arms with Aryna and draging her away from Kouga's curious nose.

-:-:-:-:-

Sesshomaru glarred down the mountain side. Tolkijin had led him to his damned brother and his human friends. The older dog demon knew the sword wanted the idiots blood, but he really didn't feel like nearly losing today. The helppless group were walking back to the supposed safety of the village and an extra black haired head caught his eye. Maybe Tolkijin wasn't after Inuyasha today.

It looked like the insolent dog had a new friend, and from what he could smell, the infernal raven flock had followed him from the wasteland. Or maybe not? Sesshomaru shook his head angrily and silently headed towards Inuyasha's forest, ignoring Jakkens' protests and questions.

A light touch on his hand drew his gaze downwards. Rin had taken hold of his hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" The little girl had worry in her big eyes and Sesshomaru found he didn't like it. He had grown to feel protective of the girl, whether or not he liked it, and he didn't like worrying her.

The unsmiling demon attempted to give the girl a happy look. A 'there's nothing to worry about look' and found he had been successful. The child smiled up at him and they continued on the the forest, with Rin keeping her hand lightly in his.

----------------------------------------

Sorry if Sesshomaru is out of charater, but at this point I see him as being like a fatherly figure to Rin.

I know I'm horrible at making the people seem like who they really are, but I'm trying, so please bare with me! By the end of this I'm hoping I can write a good Inuyasha fanfic:)

Sorry this update took so long!

(and if it's a bad chapter, I blame it on the fact that it's snowing right now. it is very distracting!)


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_a/n--I know it has been a long time since I last updated, but please don't kill me! You need me alive so I can finish the story. SO here it is._

**Part Three**

Aryna found she didn't like Miroku all that much. The monk had a strong need to make her his mate, and obviously Sango didn't like that very much. Must be going through some marrital problems.

Kouga kept coming far too close, and that wasn't very good. He was probably the smartest of the bunch, and with one good sniff...

No, they wouldn't figure it out before she left. She'd be fine.

Inuyasha continued to give her odd looks, as though something didn't quite fit. Of course, then he had to go and smell something more interesting.

"Sesshomaru." he snarled before jumping off to the forest they had just come from.

"Who?" Aryna was lost. She had been told of these people, but who was Sesshomaru?

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother." said Sango, picking up her big boomerang thing. Aryna couldn't remember what it was called, but it did start with an H...

Oh well, not like she would ever try to use it!

"What's so special about this Sesshomaru guy?"

"Inuyasha hates him." said Kagome, who obviously thought this relationship should be different. "And Sesshomaru isn't helpping the matter."

"Sounds like the run-of-the-mill halfbrother love to me." Aryna said off-handedly, patting Shippo on the head.

"They are halfbrothers."

Aryna paused. "Oh."

Kagome stood, brushing off her skirt. "I should go make sure they don't kill each other."

"Want me to come?"

"I guess. If you know our situation, Inuyasha won't have the chance to give you his deformed point of view."

"Sounds good."

Aryna followed Kagome, leaving Sango to deal with Miroku, who had found a new group of girls to torment. Only, they liked being tormented. Feudal women were so fickle...

Kouga was nearly chewing on her ear. Aryna jumped, but the wolf was unfazed and smiling evilly.

"Well, now-"

Aryna pulled him off the trail Kagome was following, unnoticed by said human (thank god), and gave hima deadly glare.

"Don't you tell a soul, or you'll be the frist to go."

Kouga was still unfazed. "Really? I think that would be kind of-"

His remark was cut off by his abrupt soaring and smashing to the ground. Aryna leaned over him. "Not a word."

He looked scared now. "Not a word, written or otherwise."

She smiled at him. "Good."

"Aryna!" Kagome called, her voice distant.

"Coming!" Aryna called back, running toward her friend, leaving Kouga looking first relieved, then annoyed.

"Damn halfbreed..."

---------------------------------

a/n--ooooo, want to know what happens now, don't you? Well, you'll have to wait, cause there are thousands of ideas forming right this second. I have the plot idea back now, so I should be updating more frequently.

R&R!!


End file.
